


Netflix and Chill

by QueenOfAlexandria



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAlexandria/pseuds/QueenOfAlexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry never heard anyone in his circle of friends refer to the phenomena of Netflix and Chill in a serious manner until Iris brought it up in regards to their Earth 2 doppelgangers. He knew what it was, but he didn't think people actually did it. Maybe if he knew, he would have been better prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so please be gentle with me. *winks*

Barry wasn't entirely sure when his friendship with Iris changed, but he guessed it happened well after Eddie died. Iris mourned him for months; then one day, her beautiful, brown eyes were a little happier. Her laughs were a lot less melancholy; her smiles were a lot brighter. They quickly fell back into their normal banter like nothing happened, but there was something else. He didn't know what to call it, but he found that he didn't mind the change. 

The day started off like any other normal day - he woke up, used his speedforce to complete mundane errands all over the city before work, and then worked a full shift before going to Joe's place. He hadn't seen Iris all week, but he chalked that up to their busy schedules. Between work, saving Central City, and cheering up Caitlin with the help of Cisco, he hadn't had any free time to spend with his best friend. 

So when he showed up to Joe's and found no Joe, he was taken aback to say the least. Even though things had been hectic lately, Joe still returned home every night at the same time. So his absence struck Barry as odd, but he thought nothing of it. That is, until the door swung open before he could even use his key.

"Hey, Iris! I didn't know you were here; I didn't see Joe's car in the driveway." He rambled before his hand went to the nape of his neck.

Iris simply smiled at him before replying, "Oh, my dad got caught up at work. He had to work late on a new case." 

"Where's Wally?"

"He's staying over a friend's house. He wanted to get out of the house for a little bit."

Barry nodded walking past Iris to enter the open door. He felt a slight shock as he made contact with Iris's body. He noticed Iris jump in surprise out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. He heard her close the door behind them.

"What do you saw we hang out like old times? You know, when it was just the two of us? We can watch a movie on Netflix and eat popcorn." She said.

Barry's eyebrows rose at her suggestion before nodding in agreement.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." He replied enthusiastically before stopping in his tracks. Her words finally set in as he realized what she'd just asked. 

"Did you really just ask me to Netflix and chill?!" He questioned incredulously.

Iris looked at him with an unreadable expression before turning on her heels to go into the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn." 

Barry was too shocked to respond; after being burned too many times, he didn't feel the need to read into her words. It was obviously a joke on her part. Although she wasn't laughing, he was certain it was something she said in passing without really thinking about it. _Yeah, that was it._

"I hope you're getting everything set up!" Iris yelled from the kitchen. "It's your turn to pick the movie." 

Barry listened intently before grabbing his laptop and setting up his Netflix account on their new smart TV. He debated on whether he would go with comedy or horror, but decided on You, Me and Dupree. He plopped down on to the worn couch before tapping his fingers against the back of the couch. It didn't take long before Iris came back with a bright red bowl full of popcorn. 

"I didn't bring any drinks, but there should be plenty in the fridge if you're feeling parched." She said before placing the bowl on the coffee table. 

She gingerly sat on the couch subtly scooting her bottom closer to Barry's body. Barry froze before shaking his head. He was obviously imagining things, which was kind of getting out of hand at this point.

"I picked You, Me and Dupree. Is that .. Is that okay?" He questioned nervously. He was never nervous around Iris, but he was picking up on a weird vibe tonight.

"Yeah, it's fine. You can go ahead and put it on." 

Barry pressed the remote resulting in the room being shrouded in darkness before being illuminated by the opening credits of the movie. Within 20 minutes into the movie, Barry could feel the entire length of Iris's body pressed against his. He couldn't remember if she'd been this close to him before the movie started, but he was completely aware of her presence. He forced himself to relax as he watched Dupree slowly but surely overstay his welcome. 

He laughed as Carl imagined Dupree moving in on Molly causing him to attack him over dinner. During mid-laugh, he felt Iris's tiny fingers clutch his thigh. As a result of the proximity of her fingers to his crotch, he felt a stirring. His penis was definitely interested in this new turn of events. He huffed before turning his attention back to the screen forcing himself to ignore Iris's touch.

It all happened so fast. One minute, he was laughing at Dupree's shenanigans. The next minute, Iris's hand was reaching into his pants and gripping his cock. 

"Iris?" He managed to choke out as he relished the feel of her warm hand on his aroused hand on his cock. 

"Shhhhh." She purred before leaning over and taking his bottom lip between hers. 

Barry gasped allowing Iris entry into his mouth; she gently massaged her tongue with his taking care to ease him into the kiss. She surprised him, but she didn't want to scare him off. He timidly returned her kiss before she pulled away. 

"Before I go any further, I have to get explicit permission from you. Are you okay with this? Do you want me to stop?" Iris questioned seriously. 

"Yes. I mean, no." He replied with a sigh before correcting himself. He was doing this all wrong. "Yes, I'm okay with this. No, I don't want you to stop." 

Iris forced him to stand up as she unbuckled his pants and forcing them down to his ankles. Barry attempted to speak but couldn't find the words. Iris smiled at him before leaning over to issue one last peck to his lips before getting to her knees. 

She gripped him with one hand as she lazily jerked him off. Barry watched his cock disappear and reappear in her tiny hand. He forced his hands onto the back of the couch; he clenched and unclenched his fists to keep from ruining the couch. He didn't want to have to explain that one to Joe. Iris continued to jerk him for a minute before sticking her tongue out and licking the slit of his cock. Barry's entire body jerked before Iris placed her hand on his stomach to calm him. She waited a few seconds to hear his breathing slow down before leaning down to gently suck the wide head into her mouth. Barry gently sighed at her actions before his eyes fell close. If she was determined to do this, he wasn't going to stop her. 

She pulled off with a wet pop before licking the sides and using her saliva to jerk him off. She went back to forcing more of the velvet smooth flesh into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of him feeling herself get wetter. With every pass of his cock along her tongue, she felt her underwear grow wetter. She clenched her thighs together allowing the material of her jeans to give her some much needed friction. Iris found that she enjoyed the feel of his cock in her mouth; she was no novice. She'd had boyfriends before, but going down on them never made her feel like this. This felt like **Heaven** , even though she wasn't getting any direct satisfaction from it; the only thing going through her mind was how she couldn't wait until he was inside of her. After years of growing up with Barry without allowing herself to think about her feelings for him, she was finally looking forward to the day he would let her have him. All of him.

Meanwhile, Barry was in his own brand of heaven. Feeling Iris's wet, warm mouth swallow his cock was amazing. He couldn't stop the moans falling from his lips. He hesitantly removed his left hand from the couch to place on her head. Iris moaned at the action causing him to run his fingers through her hair. He didn't use his hand to force her head down further; he simply wanted to feel the movements of her head as she bobbed. Before he could say anything, he felt Iris reach down to cup his balls. He released a strangled moan before his head thud back against the couch again. She rolled them between her fingers as she coupled it with a few, well placed sucks. 

"Oh, Iris. I'm about to ..." He warned. Iris moaned at his words before increasing her pace. Barry felt his legs tense as his balls tightened before letting go into Iris's willing mouth.

He blacked out for a minute before coming to; Iris was still lapping at his rapidly softening cock. He grunted before gently gripping her shoulders forcing her to stop; he was still very sensitive and Iris’s ministrations weren’t helping the situation. Iris stood up before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"How was that?" She asked. 

Barry let out an incredulous scoff before speaking, "My legs still feel jelly right now. I can't even stand up." Iris laughed at his statement before shaking her head. She plopped down next to him on the couch just as close as she was before. 

"Do you .. do you need me to do anything for you?" Barry asked. 

"Maybe later. I just really wanted to do that." 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, Bear. Besides, I finished when you did.” Iris declared nonchalantly. 

Barry simply stared at her in shock before relaxing into the couch to finish watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into FF. Well, not really. It's my first time actually publishing my FF for the whole word to see. Yeah, that's it. I hope you like it! We'll see if I like doing this. If so, then I may do it again. I'm not making any promises.


End file.
